Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari
is a single by μ’s as well as Love Live! The School Idol Movie's ending song. It was released on July 15, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by ZAQ and arranged by EFFY. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14363)' 'CD' #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (僕たちはひとつの光) #Future style #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (僕たちはひとつの光) (Off Vocal) #Future style (Off Vocal) Video Movie Edit= Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format.\ Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete Hana o sakaseru nikkori egao wa Zutto onaji sa yuujou no egao Wasurenai itsumademo wasurenai Konna ni mo kokoro ga hitotsu ni naru Sekai o mitsuketa yorokobi (tomo ni) utaou Saigo made (bokutachi wa hitotsu) Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte Tabidachi no hi dayo Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai? No no no ima ga saikou! Minna to deaeta koto ureshikute Hanaretakunai yo hontou dayo Namida wa iranai kono mama odorou Te o futte motto futte Hikari o oikakete kita bokutachi dakara Sayonara wa iwanai Mata aou yonde kureru kai? Bokutachi no koto Suteki datta mirai ni tsunagatta yume Yume no mirai kimi to boku no LIVE & LIFE Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte Tabidachi no hi dayo Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai? No no no ima ga saikou! Datte datte, ima ga saikou! Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari Ah! Hikari o oikakete kitanda yo... |-| Kanji= Ah! ほのかな予感から始まり Ah! 希望が星空駆けて 花を咲かせるにっこり笑顔は ずっと同じさ　友情の笑顔 忘れない　いつまでも忘れない こんなにも心がひとつになる 世界をみつけた喜び(ともに)歌おう 最後まで(僕たちはひとつ) 小鳥の翼がついに大きくなって 旅立ちの日だよ 遠くへと広がる海の色暖かく 夢の中で描いた絵のようなんだ 切なくて時をまきもどしてみるかい? No no no いまが最高! みんなと出会えたこと嬉しくて 離れたくないよ本当だよ 涙はいらない　このまま踊ろう 手を振ってもっと振って 光を追いかけてきた僕たちだから さよならは言わない また会おう　呼んでくれるかい? 僕たちのこと 素敵だった未来に繋がった夢 夢の未来　君と僕のLIVE & LIFE 小鳥の翼がついに大きくなって 旅立ちの日だよ 遠くへと広がる海の色暖かく 夢の中で描いた絵のようなんだ 切なくて時をまきもどしてみるかい? No no no いまが最高! だってだって、いまが最高! Ah! ほのかな予感から始まり Ah! 光を追いかけてきたんだよ... |-| English= Ah! It began with a subtle premonition Ah! Our wishes were hung amidst the starry skies Our joyful smiles that make flowers bloom, They were always the same, smiles of friendship We won't ever forget this, until the end of time That our hearts can become one like this We've discovered the world So let us sing with joy until the very end The little bird's wings have finally grown large It's a day to take flight The wide sea's warm color beckons in the distance It's painful, just like a painting drawn within a dream Would you like to try winding back time? No no no, this moment is the greatest! These encounters with everyone Were so joyful I never wanted to let go, it's true Our tears are unneeded, let's just dance like this Wave your hands, wave them more We made it here chasing the light. Because it's us, We won't say farewell We'll meet again, won't you call me? We're a dream That connects to a wonderful future A future we dreamed of Our LIVE & LIFE with you The little bird's wings have finally grown large It's a day to take flight The wide sea's warm color beckons in the distance It's painful, just like a painting drawn within a dream Would you like to try winding back time? No no no, this moment is the greatest! After all, after all, this moment is the greatest! Ah! It began with a subtle premonition Ah! We made it here chasing the light... Trivia *This song is played in full length and is officially the final song in the anime adaptation. **The animated dance sequence is the first half and the other half is the movie credits with members' training clothes as the backdrop. *The starry sky in the backdrop is meant to symbolize the many lights of the audience's cyalumes. *This song was performed live at the Final Live, with a costume that would transform mid-song. The costume designer's comments can be found here. *The lyrics are filled with the members' names, used either as puns or in their original meaning. This order is also preserved in Love Live! School idol festival, where the letters in the song image are colored based on when they were first mentioned in the song. ** - Faint, subtle ** - Wishes, desire ** - Starry sky ** - Flower ** - Smile ** - Little bird ** - Sea ** - Painting ** - Roll, or rewind in the context of maki modoshite. (Commonly'' maki modosu'') *In addition, the lyrics call back to "first" songs for μ's. **The phrase "boku no LIVE&LIFE" references the first single of μ's, Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE. **The first two lines of the chorus reference the first verse of the first song sung as μ's in the anime adaptation, START:DASH!!. Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Movie Edit= 1347_Movie.png 1348_Movie.png 1349_Movie.png 1350_Movie.png 1351_Movie.png 1352_Movie.png 1353_Movie.png 1354_Movie.png 1355_Movie.png 1356_Movie.png 1357_Movie.png 1358_Movie.png 1359_Movie.png 1360_Movie.png 1361_Movie.png 1362_Movie.png 1363_Movie.png 1364_Movie.png 1365_Movie.png 1366_Movie.png 1367_Movie.png 1368_Movie.png 1369_Movie.png 1370_Movie.png 1371_Movie.png 1372_Movie.png 1373_Movie.png 1374_Movie.png 1375_Movie.png 1376_Movie.png 1377_Movie.png 1378_Movie.png 1379_Movie.png 1380_Movie.png 1381_Movie.png 1382_Movie.png 1383_Movie.png 1384_Movie.png 1385_Movie.png 1386_Movie.png 1387_Movie.png 1388_Movie.png 1389_Movie.png 1390_Movie.png 1391_Movie.png 1392_Movie.png 1393_Movie.png 1394_Movie.png 1395_Movie.png 1396_Movie.png 1397_Movie.png 1398_Movie.png 1399_Movie.png 1400_Movie.png 1401_Movie.png 1402_Movie.png 1403_Movie.png 1404_Movie.png 1405_Movie.png 1406_Movie.png 1407_Movie.png 1408_Movie.png 1409_Movie.png 1410_Movie.png 1411_Movie.png 1412_Movie.png 1413_Movie.png 1414_Movie.png 1415_Movie.png 1416_Movie.png 1417_Movie.png 1418_Movie.png 1419_Movie.png 1420_Movie.png 1421_Movie.png 1422_Movie.png 1423_Movie.png 1424_Movie.png 1425_Movie.png 1426_Movie.png 1427_Movie.png 1428_Movie.png 1429_Movie.png 1430_Movie.png 1431_Movie.png 1432_Movie.png 1433_Movie.png 1434_Movie.png 1435_Movie.png 1436_Movie.png 1437_Movie.png 1438_Movie.png 1439_Movie.png 1440_Movie.png 1441_Movie.png 1442_Movie.png 1443_Movie.png 1444_Movie.png 1445_Movie.png 1446_Movie.png 1447_Movie.png 1448_Movie.png Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Ending Category:Lyrics Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs